Her Sea Green Eyes
by macaronii
Summary: Attalanta (Percy's twin sister) was thought to be dead. Percy and Nico are the only ones who know she is alive and living in Oregon. Now its up to Nico to find Attalanta so she can save her brother. (Takes place after MoA) Attalanta is my OC. Constructive criticism is requested.
1. Prolog

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic with my OC Attalanta. She is Percy's twin sister and was taken away at 6 years old. Everyone thinks she's dead and only Nico knows about her. I will make a one shot about that latter. Anyways I think this is the First one like this. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO or HoH. All charecters except for Attalanta and her Family belong to Rick Riordon. **

Prolog

I woke up to my sister yelling. _Another day in paradise._ I thought. I'm 12 years old. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I am usually tagged as an idiot because I act like that. Why should I be smart if I'm not gave the credit. Anyways, my oldest sister Cassie was yelling at someone but I don't know who.

I was getting up to go out to the living room to check on Cassie and see what was going on when my eyes started to hurt. It lasted for about 5 minutes. When I finally was able to open my eyes and see I walked to the door. My door has a mirror on it, ok. When I looked in the mirror I noticed two things.

The 1st. I grew another 5 in. during thing. I know you are supposed to have growth spurts but really, growing 5 in. every night? The thing is all my cloths fit even though I'm about a foot 1/2 taller than I was 3 days ago.

The other thing is my eyes were sea green. I blinked thinking I was hallucinating. I wasn't. I started to freak out but calmed down. I would go ask my mom. I went out to talk to my mom. My mom, like the rest of my family, has brown hair and dark brown eyes. They are kind of short. I ask my mom and she told me that nothing has changed. I went back to my room. I saw my brush so I'm like, _"Ok brush your hair you haven't done that yet" _my mind is weird. I started to brush my hair. I took one stroke and where the brush touched it was raven black. I was kind of scared my mom would freak but you know I might as well brush the rest of it. When I was done I nervously walked to the living room. My parents and siblings didn't see. I went back to my room, Ya I spend a lot of time in there. I walked in and fell on my bed. There was a tap on my window. I went to look and there was a boy that looked about 15. He had black hair and eyes. He was very pale and had a skull ring on his hand. I opened the window (don't worry there was a screen) and asked him who he is.

"I am Nico Di Angelo."

"What do you want?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you a few questions. Do you know about Greek mythology?"

Yes I know like everything about it."

"Do you like to read?" He asked

"Ya I guess."

Have you read the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Books?"

"Ya they are like my favorite books" I answered wondering why he wanted to know all that.

"Because those books are real."

"Ya they're real."

"No h said they actually happened." He said

"So the gods are real."

"Yes and you are a demigod." He said. _Awesome_

"Cool." I said.

"The thing is I already know your godly parent. Your godly parent is Poseidon."

"Really?" I asked. That's even more awesome.

"Yes. But there's more. This is basically like a foster home. Your mom is Sally Jackson. Percy is your twin brother. When you were about 6, Gabe hit you so hard you almost died. You would've but Poseidon took you to his castle leaving a dummy behind. Poseidon took you hear to Oregon to keep you safe. These mortals think you are there kid."

"So, my whole family thinks I'm dead?"

"Everyone except Percy. A while ago he asked me to find your spirit so he could talk to you but we found out your alive. Percy is in trouble. He is in Tartarus and you have to help him. Will you come?" Nico asked

"Yes." I said


	2. On the Argo II

**A/N: I forgot to say this in my last Author's note but I will say it now the rest of the chapters will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I am a twelve year old girl with blue streaks in her hair(temporary****) not a 40 something year old dude. So obviously I don't own PJO or HoO**

_Last time on __Her Sea Green Eyes_

"_Yes. But there's more. This is basically like a foster home. Your mom is Sally Jackson. Percy is your twin brother. When you were about 6, Gabe hit you so hard you almost died. You would've but Poseidon took you to his castle leaving a dummy behind. Poseidon took you hear to Oregon to keep you safe. These mortals think you are there kid."_

"_So, my whole family thinks I'm dead?"_

"_Everyone except Percy. A while ago he asked me to find your spirit so he could talk to you but we found out your alive. Percy is in trouble. He is in Tartarus and you have to help him. Will you come?" Nico asked_

"Yes I will come!" I say kind of excited.

"Good. The Argo II is outside." Nico said

"What?" I asked

"Piper used her knife to find you. I think mortals see a pigion by the way."

"Ok. Lets go." I said. Alright I'm sure your like _isn't she rushing into this _but you try to live in this house. We never go anywhere. "Wait what about them," I say pointing to the door. "and my cloths?"

"The mist will take care of them, and bring them. Oh and you need to finish growing." He snaped his fingers and I was the size of a 16 year old. I grabed my duffle bag and packed all my cloths and stuff and we crawled out the window. In the middle of the front yard was giant Greek war ship (It actualy took up like our yard half the neighbrs yard the street and the neighbor's yard across the street). We got on the ship and Nico called to Leo telling him that I'm here.

"Good. Hang on. Let me put this on auto pilot and we'll give her the grand tour." After about a minuite Leo came out. "Alright lets get…" he looked up and stoped.

"Hello." I say waving my hair in front of his face.

"You're hot." He said. "I mean lets get started."

"Smooth." I say patting him on the sholder. We started on the tour. The ship was awesome. Leo said I would sleep in Percy's room until we found them. Thn he mumbled under his breath something that sounded like _"You can sleep in my room if you want though."_

"Nice try fire weasel." I said

"How do you know about that?" he asked

"You don't think Nico didn't tell me anything." I lied.

"I got an idea." He said. "Stay in here until diner that's in about 30 minuits and at diner you can come in and scince you look exactly like Percy walk in and say _"I'm back! Did you miss me?" _and freak every one out." He said

"ok I can unpack during the 30 minuits." I say. He walks out and I start unpacking and I start singing. I don't know why but it makes time pass fast.

_It's the stariotipical thing to do-oo_

_You think I'm stupid but the jokes on you-oo_

In no time it was time for dinner. I waited for about 5 minuits then went to the dining room. I could hear voices.

"… Jason calm down."

"Piper we came hear to find her and she's not hear." I decided that was as good a time to announce my presence.

"Who's not there?" I ask leaning on the door frame.

Jason almost fell out of his chair. _So much for being a stable Roman._

"Who are you?" He asked

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked innocently while smirking. "I am Attalanta daughter of Posidon twin sister of Percy Jackson."

"Atlanta?" Leo asked

"No." I said "Attalanta."

"Anyways," Nico said "We did find her, sit down the plates can make any food you want." I got pizza because that's all we ever eat at home. After dinner we decided that because there was nothing to do so we had a singing compotition. Piper went first (she was forced)

_The clouds are clogging up my brain like the weather rain same as the tears on my face. And I'm stuck up in the storm eye, I guess I'll be all right _**(Skip to next song)** "Attalanta why don't you go next?" Leo asked.

"Nope you go Valdez we haven't had a guy yet."

"Fine." He said

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_**(Skip to end of song cus im lazy)**

"Now its your turn Atti" Oh gods I already got a nickname.

_Baby where you been its half past ten oh look your late again busy day got a lot on your mind you should hear about mine a tall and a pretty little thing were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain. Turned my head to get a better view oh Lord help me it was you. _**(Skip)**

That night I had a dream.

_Dream_

"_Attalanta." I heard someone call "Attalanta can you hear me?"_

"_Yes." I said_

"_Good that means Nico got you. Its Percy you have to help me."_

"_How are you talking to me?"_

"_It's an empathy link" he said "it connects us. Now you really have to save me."_

"_Why?" I ask._

"_If I die you may die also." He said_

"_Percy? Who are you talking to?" A voice said._

"_No one Annabeth. Go back to sleep." _

"_Ok"_

"_I got to good. Please come save us. Tell Leo to make an automaton." _

"_Ok goodby."I said and the dream ended_

**A/N:**

**Aquamarine Wing: (Please don't take offence this is just how I am) I'm sorry but last time I checked this was my story and my character and that is how I spell Attalanta. I don't know if your thinking Atlanta cus if you are its not its Attalanta. If it's spelled wrong oh well. I like real name I mean I don't like my name its to formal so people know me as Mac.**

**Guest(you know who you are): Thank you. **

**Phantress212012: Here you go.**

**Thank you all for revewing and supporting my story**


End file.
